


Experiment, Analyze, Conclude

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Licking Over Underwear, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Teenage Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Hypothesis: You only think it's gay if you're gay.
Relationships: "Mean Girl" Boarding School Students/the innocent new girl, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Experiment, Analyze, Conclude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



"Are they real?"

The question didn't register at first. Meredith was too busy trying to change as quickly as possible, in the hope that it would make her feel less naked, and besides, no one talked to her anyway.

She only realized the question was for her when a finger poked her in the side of the boob while she had her sports bra tangled around her face and arms. "Are they real?" the voice repeated.

Deciding it was too late to just pull the bra back into place, Meredith strained her fingers to get a grip on the band and finally finished pulling the bra off. The past few days she'd allowed herself a few heaving breaths after getting the caging bra off. It had been getting tighter lately, and she hoped it was only because she was gaining weight on the buttery French food they ate in hall. She hadn't needed new bras before shipping off to school, and she'd hoped it was because her breasts were done growing. They were already more noticeable than she was comfortable with.

C.f. one of her new classmates poking her in the boob. 

Meredith clutched the sports bra in front of her to cover her chest. "Yes?" she said, hating the way it turned into a question in her mouth, like she wasn't quite sure her breasts were real. But she couldn't help but feel nervous facing Avery, who was standing in front of her with her arms akimbo, wearing nothing but a matching bra and panty set.

She'd hoped it would be easier to make friends at an all girls' school. Instead, these girls were far more intimidating that the ones back home. They were sophisticated and worldly, seeming more like slightly underdeveloped adults rather than overgrown children, which was how Meredith felt about herself. When they were allowed to go down the village, people were always mistaking the girls with biggest breasts for chaperones, except for Meredith. Everyone could tell she was still a kid, somehow.

"It's okay if they're fake," Avery told her. Meredith thought she was going to pat her in reassurance, but she patted her on the side of the boob instead, where her tiny sports bra shield didn't quite cover. "It's not like our parents can't afford it. Brooke got a boob job last summer and tried to claim she grew them on her own when she came back this year."

Brooke, standing behind Avery and watching, struck a pose that showed off how her breasts strained the buttons of her uniform shirt, which had clearly been purchased a size too small for that very purpose. No wonder they thought Meredith's boobs were fake, since hers were even bigger than Brooke's.

"Nope, all real," Meredith said, trying to sound cheery and get Avery to go on her way. She couldn't just grab her stuff and go to another corner of the locker room. That would be rude.

"Huh, let me see." Before Meredith could say no, Avery grabbed her hands and pulled them down, her breasts falling free.

"I guess they look real. But, I mean, your parents would spring for a good surgeon, right? Minimal scarring and all that. The only real way to tell is to feel."

Avery's hands were on her breasts. She didn't wait for Meredith's permission. (Not that she would have given it!) Her hands were really soft—she always lotioned her legs after gym, that's why she hadn't put on her pants and shirt yet, probably. It wasn't so bad, Avery's hands covering her tits, except for the fact that all of Avery's crowd were watching them.

Then Avery squeezed. A little light, exploratory squeeze, and then she grabbed Meredith's breasts like she wanted to crush them, squeezing them as tight as she could at the base then rolling up to the nipple.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Meredith exclaimed, her voice growing higher and lighter with each repetition.

"Don't be a baby," Avery said. "It's the only way to tell."

Meredith nodded, feeling a little tear at the corner of her eye. She didn't want to cry in front of these girls and show them what big baby she was. "I guess," she said in a small voice.

"That's right. Now let's put it to a vote. Brooke, what do you think? How do they compare to yours?"

Thankfully, Avery still stood between her and Brooke, so Meredith had time to lift her sports bra shield back into place. "Wait, wait!" she protested. "Isn't this—isn't this a little _gay_?" Meredith knew that saying something was gay was the ultimate insult.

Avery rolled her eyes. "What a little bitch. 'Isn't this gay?'" she mocked Meredith's scared voice. "We're only checking if you've had a boob job. Chill."

All the girls were laughing at her for being scared that letting them touch her boobs was gay, so it seemed better to let her hands drop to her sides and let them touch. Show them that she was cool, that she could be game.

Brooke's hands were smaller than Avery's and more hesitant. When she groped Meredith's boobs she didn't squeeze them half as hard. "Yeah, they're real soft," she reported. "I think they're real." She grinned at Meredith, which was enough of a relief that Meredith smiled back. "Want to check mine?"

"No, thanks," Meredith said shyly, blushing at the offer. It was sweet of Brooke to think of her. And maybe it wasn't weird, or gay, to feel each other's boobs.

"Okay, me next," Jaxson said, and the next thing Meredith knew, every girl left in the locker room was lined up to touch her boobs.

It was humiliating to stand there and let each of them touch, but Meredith didn't know what else to do. She wanted everyone to like her, and she'd been terrible at making friends so far. It would look like she was excluding people if she told them no after letting Avery and Brooke touch. So she stood there and tried to smile at each of them as they grabbed her boobs.

Regina was second to last, and she always had to be funny. "Honk, honk!" she yelled as she thrust her hands out, startling Meredith so much that she stepped back, tripped over her own shoes, and banged the side of an increasingly sore breast into her open locker door.

"You lose your turn," Avery snapped, shoving Regina to the side as Billie Beth stepped up.

"That looked like it hurt," Billie Beth said sympathetically.

Meredith nodded, letting a few tears fall. She was almost grateful for the excuse to let herself cry a little.

"Aw, poor baby," Billie Beth said, and she was just being nice, it wasn't a mean thing to say. She was one of the nicest of Avery's friends. "Let me make it all better."

Meredith's eyes flew open as Billie Beth kissed her breast, right above where the locker door had left a tiny scratch.

"Okay, that was definitely gay," she said nervously, not sure how to react to a girl kissing her, much less kissing her on her bare breast.

Avery whirled around from chewing Regina out to stick her finger in Meredith's face. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously? Billie Beth is nice to you, Billie Beth the sweetest, nicest girl, and you accuse her of being a lesbo? Why are you so obsessed with lesbians? Are you a lesbian?"

"I'm not a lesbian!" Meredith protested. "And I wasn't calling Billie Beth a lesbian! Billie Beth _is_ nice. I'm sorry, BB."

"Not good enough," Avery said, shaking her head. "Take off your shorts and underwear."

"What?"

"We've established that I like to feel things to learn the truth. I trust in the scientific method. I don't even know you."

The girls had formed a circle around her, and Meredith didn't want to, but she took off her shorts and panties.

"Let's see," Avery said, and Meredith didn't know what she meant, but then Avery's finger was in her vagina.

Meredith shrieked, half from surprise, half from the fact it really did hurt. She'd never put anything up her vagina other than a tampon and Avery's finger wasn't any thicker, but she hadn't been expecting it.

"Wet," Avery announced to the locker room. "See? She is so fucking into this I bet I can get three fingers in."

She pumped her finger in and out a few times, curling it against a spot that made Meredith's knees a little weak, and then she did fit three fingers in, sliding them right through the liquid that had heretofore only pooled in Meredith's panties when she was reading a racy passage in one of her books.

"I'm not," Meredith protested quietly, tears rolling down her face.

Avery's response was gentler than she expected. "Meredith, you got wet from a bunch of girls touching your boobs. You're gay. It's cool. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"But I'm really not!"

"Here, look, it's fine if you need more of an experiment. Put your underwear back on."

Avery slid her fingers out, and Meredith's vagina clenched as they left her empty. She hadn't really noticed, so stuck on all the girls watching her and thinking she had to be gay, but once she'd adjusted to it, Avery's fingers had made her tingle in a good way.

Anyway, she pulled up her panties glad that it was all over.

"Now, lay on the bench," Avery ordered.

"What?"

Avery nodded, and Jaxson and Brooke pulled Meredith down onto one of the benches running between the rows of lockers.

"I'm not gay, you see, so I don't want to actually put my mouth on your pussy. So what I'm doing is not gay. But if you get off, that's gay."

Meredith didn't know what Avery meant until Avery lowered herself to the bench too, her face right above Meredith's crotch. She blew on Meredith's panties, and Meredith shivered.

"Yeah, you're a little lesbo, you bitch," she said quietly, looking up into Meredith's eyes as she lowered her head and licked Meredith's panties. "You like this."

At first, Meredith didn't feel anything, but as the cotton of her panties got wet, she could feel Avery's tongue through the cloth. It felt really, really good, and Meredith sobbed even as she rocked her hips upward, desperate for Avery to lick her harder. With Brooke and Jaxson holding her arms she couldn't even cover her face, much less her heaving breasts. She was breathing like crazy and they moved with each inhale and exhale and she could feel the other girls watching them. Her chest flushed red under their attentions. They could all see how much she loved what Avery was doing between her legs.

At least she didn't have to look at their faces. She couldn't look away from Avery's eyes, staring up at her. They were such pretty eyes, even when they were glaring at her in disgust. "My jaw is tired," Avery said, sitting back and twisting her mouth up in annoyance. "Fucking come already, bitch," she snapped, slamming the heel of her hand against the wet, wet spot on Meredith's panties.

Meredith curled up, pulling her arms out of Brooke and Jaxson's hold as she saw stars in more ways that one. "Oh, my God," she gasped out. Romance novels had not prepared her for actual orgasm.

"Congratulations," Avery said, leading the girls in a round of applause as Meredith laid there, not even caring that her boobs were still out. "You're the class lesbian. Guess we all know who to visit if we get frustrated from the lack of boys."

She finished dressing and left, the girls all leaving one by one since the show was over. All except sweet Billie Beth, who helped Meredith sit up.

"Sorry about Avery getting mad at you because of me."

"It's okay," Meredith said unable to say anything else to Billie Beth's hopeful face.

"At least you know you're gay now!"

"Yeah ..."

"Uh, since you are"—Billie Beth spread her legs and pushed Meredith's head down—"you wouldn't mind, would you? You're a sweetheart."


End file.
